Luz y Oscuridad
by Carito Uchiha
Summary: L, el mejor detective del mundo decide ser amigo de Light y Misa, pero decide acercarse a Misa sabiendo que es una sospechosa, el sabe que es peligroso pero... ¿Por qué quiere acercarse? Jamás había estado tan cerca de algún ser humano ademas de Watari y menos de algún sospechoso. Jamás había sentido eso... ¿En realidad solo quieren ser... "amigos"?


_**LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 1: El día que la conocí**_

Hola, este finc trata de como nuestro amado detective L se enamora de la modelo Misa Amane, Death Note no es de mi propiedad pero este finc si lo es ^^ espero que les guste… por cierto hace mucho que no veo Death Note, así que si me equivoco en una, dos o más cosas ustedes me avisan si? Por favor…

*pensamientos*

Nombre: dialogo bla bla bla

(Comentarios, aclaraciones o acciones)

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

L estaba pensando sentado tras su escritorio enfrente de su computadora en cómo había sucedido todo, como es que Light era su amigo al igual que Misa… aun sentía el beso que había recibido, no podía creer que al fin tenía amigos, jamás creyó tenerlos.

Pero… aun sentía que algo estaba mal, ¿Es que acaso Light y Misa no eran Kira? El jamás se equivocaba, pero entonces ¿Por qué eran tan distintos? Ellos actuaban de una manera diferente y presentía que algo ocurriría pero ¿Qué era lo que…?

Misa: Light-kun ya llego Misa a verte!

L solo volteo a verla interrumpiendo así lo que pensaba, después observo al castaño fruncir el ceño y molestarse por la presencia de Misa, L no terminaba de entender que era lo que tanto le molestaba de Misa.

L: (se pone el dedo en el labio) Misa-san sabes que no debes interrumpir a Light-kun

Misa: pero Ryuzaki Misa viene a ver a su novio y Misa te a dicho que no le digas Misa-san.

L: (suspiro) *¿Por qué estoy cumpliendo todo lo que dice? Creo que tanto dulce está surtiendo efecto* Misa ¿Podrías dejar de hablar? Me concentro mas si no gritas

Misa: pero…

Light: Misa por favor, intentamos atrapar a Kira *¿Es que acaso nunca se calla? Debo pensar en cómo terminar con ella* Ryuzaki y yo estamos ocupados, si quieres permanecer aquí será mejor que estés callada.

Misa: está bien Light, todo lo que le pidas a Misa, ella lo cumplirá…

L: Misa (se pone el dedo en la boca) quisiera pedirte un favor.

Misa: *ahora que querrá Ryuzaki de Misa* que pasa Ryuzaki, Misa intentara ayudarte.

L: quisiera que le dijeras a Watari que necesito unos dulces, ¿podrías hacerlo Misa?

Misa sonrió y asintió enérgicamente al enigmático hombre y salio corriendo. Light dio un largo suspiro y volteo a ver a L.

Light: ¿Como es que soportas a Misa L?

L se puso un dedo en la boca y suspiro.

L: ¿Acaso tu no disfrutas su compañía Light-kun?

Light: bueno yo *rayos me esta viendo, parece como si supera que miento* la verdad es que no me agrada mucho, ni siquiera se porque soy su novio, ella es realmente molesta para mi.

En ese momento se escucho que algo se rompía en mil pedazos y voltearon a ver que era lo que ocurría, y ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? se encontraron a Misa parada en la puerta aguantando las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos miel.

Misa: Li... Light-kun ¿Acaso Misa te parece molesta?

Light: así es Misa...*creo que fue más fácil de lo que pensé*

Misa salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía creer que su novio la considerara molesta, debía decir Ex novio... ello lo amaba y él solo la veía como una molestia (no tiene nada que ver pero me recuerda a cuando Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que era una molestia xD) ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

L: Light-kun creo que deberías disculparte con Misa, se veía realmente mal.

Light: no creo que funcione L, además ¿Qué le diría? "oh Perdóname Misa, Ahora Sabes lo que pienso acerca de ti", no conoces a las mujeres L.

Salió realmente molesto, ¿como se atrevía a insinuar que se disculpara con ella? el no sabía por lo que pasaba, ni siquiera tenía sentimientos... o eso creía.

L se paro de un salto de su silla, rodeo el pastel... luego le hablaría a Watari, ahora la prioridad era Misa, realmente se veía bastante mal cuando salió, pero antes apago las cámaras, no es que fuera hacer nada malo, pero realmente no le apetecía contestar preguntas sobre lo que hablaría con ella. Sería muy molesto.

Recorrió lentamente el largo pasillo y empezó a subir lentamente ¿Qué es lo que le diría? Bueno ya pensaría en algo, por algo es el mejor detective del mundo. Al terminar de subir vio una puerta color negro y toco tres veces, como nadie contesto se aventuro a pasar.

Al entrar vio a Misa recostada en su gran cama... parecía que realmente le había afectado, realmente a Light se le fue la mano.

L: ¿Misa?

Misa: ¿Light eres tu?

L: lo siento Misa, pero soy yo... L

Misa: ¿po... podría decirte Ryuzaki?

L: claro Misa.

Misa: ¿C... crees que yo se... sea una mo... molestia?

L: no, no lo creo Misa, eres bastante agradable (se llevo un dedo a la boca)

L se aproximó al sillón mas cercano y se sentó de la única forma que lo hacia distinguirse del resto y miro a Misa.

Misa: pe.. pero Light no lo cree así... cree que Misa es molesta (sus ojos estaban a punto de volver a llorar)

L: (se pone de nuevo el dedo en la boca) bueno (se mira los pies) Light pudo haber dicho eso, pero no debes dejar que algo así te afecte...

Misa: pero Ryuzaki, Misa ama a Light... el es lo mas importante para mi... yo... yo no se que hacer Ryuzaki

L: bueno... yo jamás eh amado a alguien Misa así que no se lo que se siente... (se pone el dedo en la boca)

Misa: jamás... ¿Jamás? ¿Porqué?

L: bueno yo decidí resolver casos desde muy pequeño y como soy realmente bueno por mi gran intelecto y mi manera de deducción, fui nombrado el mejor detective, el cual su inicial es L, mi identidad y todo sobre mi fue protegido y bueno (se mordió el pulgar) yo jamás fui muy sociable así que al ser aislado del contacto humano por mi seguridad termine sin sentimientos o eso dice Light-kun

Misa: Ryuzaki... Misa jamás pensó que te sintiera tan solo, yo haré que no te sientas solo, Light no tiene el derecho de hablarte así y aunque Misa lo siga amando las palabras que el dijo me hicieron abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que Misa es utilizada y que desde ahora seré la amiga incondicional de Ryuzaki y Misa jamás te traicionara Ryuzaki.

L sonrió y miro a Misa como solo el sabe, negro y miel se mezclaron...

L: Misa... quisiera pedirte que bueno... pues...

Misa: ¿si? Misa hará lo posible para que Ryu-kun este feliz

L: ¿Ryu-kun?

Misa: ¿acaso no te gusta? podría cambiarlo... si quieres (su mirada se entristeció)

L: no, me agrada... es, algo extraño debo admitir, pero es agradable(sonríe), lo que quería pedirte era que en dos días viajare y Watari no puede acompañarme entonces,quería saber si tu, bueno me querías acompañar. Volteo hacia un lado y parecía un tanto incomodo, se sentía nervioso pero no sabia porque se sentía así...

Misa: ¿Todo era por invitar a Misa?

L: etto... ¿Si?

Misa: jajaja Ryu-kun Misa acepta gustosa, eres un gran amigo, Misa no puede creer que no se haya dado cuenta antes de la gran persona que es Ryu-kun

L: ¿De verdad? que bien... ¿enserio crees que soy una gran persona Misa? Pensé que no lo creías así...

Misa: claro que lo creo Ryu-kun(sonrío con ganas)y ¿Porqué no habría de creer eso Misa?

L: bueno, todos creen que soy raro...

Misa: ciertamente Ryu-kun, pero Misa también es rara y ser raro no significa que sea malo, además Misa ah aprendido que las personas solo hablan mal de ti porque quieren ser tu... a Misa cuando era pequeña la molestaban diciéndole que la ropa que usaba era fea, pero eso no me importo Ryu-kun, porque no me interesa que diga la gente, yo soy como soy y así me acepto, incluso piensan que Misa es una tonta por hablar de ella misma en tercera persona... ¿Tu lo crees así Ryu-kun?

L: realmente es algo extraño, pero creo que es bastante original y tierno (ante esto último se sonrojo), creo que Misa es una persona especial (se mira los pies), es alguien que no teme ser ella misma... y ¿Dónde te molestaban?

Misa: bueno en el colegio siempre insultaban a Misa, creían que era rara...

L: ¿Porqué creerían eso?

Misa: Misa siempre ah usado ropa negra y al parecer a nadie le agradaba la forma de vestir de Misa...

L: a mi parece bastante agradable...

Misa: gracias Ryu-kun... y a ti ¿te trataban bien en el colegio?

L: bueno yo... (se removió incomodo)a pesar de ir a un colegio especial para super dotados, yo era un genio entre genios, era superior a ellos teniendo la corta edad de 5 años, es por eso que la mayoría de ellos no me hablaba, el ser mas inteligente les molestaba... creo que no les agradaba y les sigue sin agradar aunque nadie sabe que soy L, pero supongo que lo han de adivinar, solo alguien con mi intelecto podría ser L.

Misa: wow Misa no sabía que Ryu-kun era tan inteligente, bueno Misa sabía que era muy inteligente, pero Misa no pensó que superara a otros genios, Misa cree que Ryu-kun es sorprendente.

L: gracias Misa, sera mejor que le avise a Watari sobre el viaje que aremos, espero que ya te sientas mejor (se llevo el dedo a la boca) mmm... ahora regreso

Misa: ¡Claro Ryu-kun, gracias a ti Misa se siente mejor! sera mejor que salga y que le muestre a Light que Misa es fuerte y que ya lo olvido

L: así se habla, aunque (la mira de arriba a abajo) sera mejor que sonrías...

Misa: si Misa esta alado de Ryu-kun no se le olvidara sonreír, Misa siente que Ryu-kun le da la fuerza necesaria y quisiera pedirte que si bueno (empieza a jugar con sus dedos) podrías esperar a Misa mientras se arregla (mira hacía abajo)

L: Claro Misa (sonríe) ¿Quieres que espere fuera o en la sala?

Misa: Misa prefiere que esperes fuera, así le dará una sorpresa a Ryu-kun

L: está bien Misa

L se paro de un salto y se dirigió fuera del cuarto de la modelo, la volteo a ver de reojo, le dedico una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano y salió del cuarto. Misa se quedo estática, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que la sonrisa de L era bella y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de L era muy diferente a la de Light, L sonreía con un poco de tristeza y felicidad mezcladas, en cambio Light sonreía con superioridad y a veces tenía sonrisas forzadas, casi siempre que el le "ganaba" en una deducción a L, pero dudaba de que el le ganara, L de seguro sabía la respuesta mucho antes de que Light la dedujera, no por nada era el mejor detective del mundo y en cambio a ella le dedicaba sonrisas forzadas ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciega? había abierto los ojos y de ahora en adelante sería amiga, ¡NO! mejor amiga de L, solo estaría ahí para el y nada mas para el.

Misa se lavo la cara, se puso una blusa negra ajustada con un estampado de rosas rojas, se puso unos shorts que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo de color negro y unas medias negras con claveras, se puso unos converse negros y un pequeño sueter negro con calaveras y sus coletas, se retoco el maquillaje y salio a ver si L seguía esperándola, pensó que se había ido pero lo vio recargado en la pared hablando por teléfono y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, Light jamás la había esperado, negó enérgicamente, debía dejar de compararlos Ligh y L eran como agua y aceite.

Misa: ¿Ryu-kun?

L: a lo siento Watari, tengo que colgar... si, aja... lo hablaremos después... no, todo esta bien... si, ya te dije que después te cuento todo... claro... si... adiós...

Después de despedirse, volteo a ver a Misa y se quedo sorprendido, se veía realmente hermosa con ese conjunto y sintió como su corazón empiezo a latir, debía ser que estaba cansado, si debía ser eso.

Misa: Ryu-kun ¿Crees que Misa se ve bien?

L: claro Misa, tu siempre te ves bien (sonrió)

Misa: (se sonrojo) gra.. gracias (su corazón empezó a latir) sera mejor que bajemos.

Los dos bajaron en silencio, no era incomodo, era mas bien un silencio agradable...

¿Sera que Misa solo quieres ser su amiga o un amor esta empezando a surgir? ¿Qué sera eso que L siento, solo sera cansancio o sera que L esta... enamorado?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

En el siguiente capitulo "Explicaciones y un viaje"

**espero les guste :3 esta dedicado con todo mi amor hacia ustedes**

**espero reviews... si pueden**


End file.
